The New King
The New King is the twenty-fourth chapter of Chrono Trigger. Walkthrough The two members (Marle, Lucca, Frog, Robo, and/or Ayla) that were with Crono before he... you know, were laying down in a tent, thinking it was all a dream. The Earthbound Ones's elder came. They thought they were in the Earthbound village, but it's really a surviving village of survivors after Lavos attacked. One of the members asked where Melchior was, but when Janus got tried to get sucked into some portal thing, Melchior (and the other two Gurus Belthasar and Gaspar) were sucked into a portal themselves. The elder doesn't know the fate about Schala, but he says the Epoch went safe and sound to shore. With Crono gone, he's out of the party so it's just the 5 of them for now. Go exploring around Village. As you can see, some Earthbound Ones, and Enlightened Ones are around the village, sad, and worried, but they finally made their peace. Good news is, the snow storm is gone, so this is the end of the ice age. If you want extra stuff, go see a Nu in the middle tent of the village. * Tip: Did you know there is a capsule behind the Nu? If you move out of the way, sometimes the Nu walks away, so you can be able to get it. Meet up with the Elder in the Village Commons. Daltonites appear, tell them to hail the new king: Dalton. So, Dalton survived it looks like. He shows saying Queen Zeal, and the Prophet are gone, so he just makes himself king just like that. He sees the players in front of them, thinking they know so much, they should come with him. He knocks them out, and takes them with him. Note: After Daltons captures the party, you cannot change characters. For example, you have Marle, Lucca, and Frog in the party, which means they cannot switch places with Ayla, and Robo. The players wake up, and find out EVERYTHING they had is gone. No weapons, no items, no money. They climb a ladder, and find out they're in the Blackbird. It's time for them to escape. Tip: If you have Ayla in the party, she can fight, because she doesn't need any weapons to fight, she can use her bare hands. There are two ways to escape the prison you are in (which is a closet), there's a vent you can crawl in to find a way out, or you can pretend to be sick, and try to trick the guard outside. When you're outside, be sure not to be spotted by any of the other guards, or the Bytes. Find treasure chests around the plane to find all the items. The first one you need to get is the first party member's stuff, which you can't get unless you go through the duct to find a sleeping guard. After the first player has the weapons, he/she will be able to fight. Around the plane has separate chests that contain the second player's items, the third player's items, the money, and the last chest near the exit has everything else (Potions, Ethers, other weapons, etc.) Once all the weapons are contained, you can leave. Note: In the duct, you can find one of the vents has Dalton, and some workers of his that are upgrading the Epoch. Dalton is making the Epoch is royal ship. You're way out is the left wing. Be careful with the Turrets, they have omnilock, and are hard to defeat. Once you get to the tip of the wing, a Golem Overlord appears. Prepare to fight! Tip: You don't have to fight the Golem Overlord at all. It'll just countdown it's Grand Destruction, but before it gets to 0, he gets a little scared, because it's scared of heights. So just let it escape, not worth it. Although it is possible to kill it if you have the right magic, and players. Once the Golem Overlord is either killed, or escaped, Dalton finishes with the upgraded Epoch, and flies away. The players find out what he did, and he begins firing laser cannons at them. The players jump on the Epoch, Dalton is surprised, then it's time for another epic battle with Dalton. Note: Is it even possible for humans to jump that far from the Blackbird to the Epoch which was at least several feet away? In every move you hit Dalton with, he attacks with the opposite magic, like if you hit him with fire, he hits you with Ice II, hit him with water magic, he hits you with Fire II, if you hit him with a shadow move, he hits you with Lightning II, if you hit him with physical attack, then he hits them with an Iron Sphere. Once you hit Dalton hard enough, he tries to summon the Golem Overlord, but it's really a black hole. Dalton gets sucked in, and gets very pissed. With Dalton gone, the Epoch is back in your control. Time to hit certain controls. If you have a player that was with you when you first got the Epoch, then this next scene would be easier. First press the Y button, but it's actually a cannon that fires at the left wing of the Blackbird. Press the X button after that, and it seems you got it under control. The Blackbird suddenly falls, and everyone at the surviving village is cheering in joy. The Epoch flies back to the village. They must find Crono, or at least that spark that came out of him. The spark is really at the North Cape. Note: If you go back to the Nu that's selling stuff, you can go back again to see he has more stuff to sell. Note: Alfador is now seen in the Village Commons following the kid. Tip: Frog would be the best person for the next scene. Once you reach the North Cape, you see a spark at the end which is Crono's spark that went out of him. Once the players reach the spark, something startles them from behind, they see nothing, then Magus appears in front of them. He sees they survived, and finds out what happened to Zeal. He says he lived there once. Then a cutscene shows the 3 Gurus, Schala, and Zeal at the Mammon Machine chamber in the Ocean Palace. Janus shows up with his Cat, Schala tells him to stay away, but it was to late. Everyone gets teleported to Lavos. Lavos opens up a portal for each Guru, as well as Janus, and they all get sucked in. Schala found out what happened to Janus, then she gets very sad, as Lavos gets out a big roar. Melchior got teleported to the Present in the house with Imps. Belthasar gets teleported to the Future in Proto Dome. Gaspar appears in a dark foggy place, and he finds out it's the End of Time. Then it shows Janus got teleported in Truce Canyon in the Middle Ages right in front of Ozzie, then Ozzie summons 3 Blue Imps at him. Back with Magus, and the others in the North Cape, they find out that Magus was Janus. Magus tells them his story about summoning Lavos at his base, and how they arrived to interfere, because Magus wanted his revenge on Lavos. He found himself back in Antiquity, and pretended he was a prophet. He finds out he didn't have enough power to kill Lavos. Then Magus states that Crono was doomed to fail, and that his friends will meet the same fate if they continue. The party is angered by his manner. Magus asks them if they want to fight him. You can choose to fight him, but you don't have to. If you do fight him, the whole party fights, unless Frog is there. If Frog is there, then he will fight Magus alone. When Magus is defeated he drops his amulet, and Frog changes back to Glenn. If you do not choose to fight Magus, he just gets shocked about that, just turns around starting at the sea. Once they are about to leave, Magus decides to join them in their mission to kill Lavos. Then Magus gives a tip saying Gaspar can know how to restore death. Well, back to the Epoch. Note: If Magus is with you, and you get to Village Commons, Alfador appears, and walks toward Magus meowing, possibly saying "Janus! I thought I lost you! I missed you!" Then Alfador will keep following Magus until they leave Village Commons. Once you get on the Epoch, the players find out something is coming out of the water. A strange ship that's like the Ocean Palace pops out of the water. What is that? It's the Black Omen, a ship that's awaiting Lavos's re-awakening. The people in the Middle Ages, and Present thinks the Black Omen is their god. When will they think they're wrong? Head back to the End of Time for your next mission. Note: If you have the DS version of Chrono Trigger, another scene will come showing two portals to the Lost Sanctum will appear, one in the Prehistory, and one in the Middle Ages. Category:Chrono Trigger Walkthrough Category:Chapter